Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by DreamiingRose
Summary: Ma vie n'a jamais été qualifiable de "normale". Mais n'ayant grandit qu'avec mon frère et n'ayant jamais fréquenté d'école, entrer à Poudlard et en être séparer n'est pas du meilleur gout pour un nouveau départ. Résumer changeant.


Hello bonjour !  
Me voici me voilà !

Ce n'est pas ma première fic mais c'est la première que je publie sur le site. Je lis constament sur le site par contre.

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR sauf la narratrice et quelques autres personnages que vous reconnaitrez. ET TOUS LE BLABLABLA QUI VA AVEC

Voici donc mon premier chapitre, pas vraiment le genre de ce que j'écris d'habitude mais j'avais envie de m'y essayer alors donnez moi vos avis et n'hésitez pas à critiquer du moment que c'est constructif.

La suite si vous aimez, sinon j'aurais plus qu'à aller me cacher.

Bisous Bisous les petits loups.

* * *

« Papaaaaaa ! » Hurlais-je en passant le pas de la porte.

Un gros « boom » s'en suivit à l'étage suivit très vite de pas précipités dans l'escalier. Je soupirai levais les yeux au ciel tout en déposant mes sacs de courses sur le bar de la cuisine en essayant d'éviter tout ce qui trainait au sol, ce qui se révéla assez compliquer.

Je vis alors mon père débarquer, sautant par-dessus les cartons et piles divers qui jonchaient le sol pour parvenir à la cuisine. Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux me chuchotant vaguement un « t'es la meilleure » en vidant le sac de courses et enfournant tout dans les divers placards.

« - Vous aviez promis de débarrasser l'entré pendant que je faisais les courses. Déclarai-je sur le ton du reproche.

- Je sais, mais je me suis perdu dans le récit de mes vieilles aventures en rangeant mes albums là-haut, me répondit-il d'une petite voix pour se faire pardonner

- Et quelle est l'excuse de la larve avachie sur le canapé ? Demandais-je en élevant la voix à l'intention du jeune blond avachi sur le canapé et qui me servait de frère.

- La larve elle te… il s'arrêta en jettant un regard dans la direction de mon père, avant de reprendre : … dit bien des choses. Il y avait un match.

- Evidement. Soufflais-je. »

Je me dirigeai alors dans ce qui nous servait de salon mais qui était plutôt une sorte d'entrepôt dans lequel trônaient un canapé et une télévision. Nous avions emménagé une semaine plutôt et, bien que nous nous y connaissions plutôt bien en déménagement, pas un quart des cartons n'avaient bougé de l'endroit où ils avaient été déposé à leur arrivé. Je tirai sur les câbles reliés à la télévision et celle-ci fit un bruit étrange et les images disparurent ce qui entraina des grognements de la part de mon frère.

« Mike, aide ta sœur. » ordonna mon père de sa voix grave, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

« Pas si vite ! Tu peux aider aussi ! » lui criais-je.

Il souffla mais fit demi-tour, me fit un petit sourire avant de s'assoir à même le sol du hall d'entrée pour regrouper les feuilles qui avaient volé çà et là.

« La flemme » grogna mon frère avant de sortir sa baguette et de l'agiter tranquillement. Je soufflai, réprobatrice et il me fit un sourire innocent avant de répondre « c'était magie ou elfe de maison, et je sais que tu détesterais déranger Kreatur qui tricote. » Je soufflai une fois ce plus tandis que mon père souriait devant cet échange.

« Super ! » s'exclama-t-il alors en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

Les livres sortirent des cartons pour se poser sur les étagères qui se montaient d'elles-mêmes, les feuilles se classaient dans le meuble prévu à cet effet. Les appareilles électroménagers sortirent à leur tous de leur boites et allèrent de brancher d'eux même dans la cuisine, la vaisselle trouvait seule sa place dans les placards et les cartons d'affaires montaient dans les chambres de leur propriétaires. Les branchements de la télé retrouvèrent leur place et celle-ci se ralluma et les deux hommes s'avachirent devant. Je soupirai et les y rejoignit me callant contre l'épaule de mon père et mettant mes jambes sur mon frère.

«- Vu le temps que ça a pris, vous auriez pu le faire pendant mon absence, grommelais-je

-Mais ça ne t'aurais pas autant embêté, me répondit Mike en riant. Je lui tirais la langue et mon père zappait sans faire attention à nous.

- J'ai faim, déclara alors le plus jeune

- PIZZA ! s'exclama mon père sans attendre

-AMY ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

Oui je vivais avec deux enfants. Je venais d'être désigné pour commander la pizza et ouvrir au livreur. Je grognais et cherchais des yeux la place du téléphone. Je soupirai avant de le faire venir à moi par magie ce qui fit sourire mon abrutit de frère mais il se retint de toute remarque même si, le connaissant très bien, je me doutais de ce qu'il pensait.

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard la sonnette retentit et je soupirai avant de me lever. Je récupérai rapidement la pizza et rejoignit mes deux larves de colocataires.

« - Tu as raté quelque chose Mike, le livreur était enfaite une "livreuse" et blonde et pulpeuse comme tu les aimes. » susurrais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il courut jusqu'à la porte l'ouvrant à la volé, cherchant la "livreuse" des yeux tandis que je m'installais confortablement à sa place. Il revint quelques instants plus tard en trainant les pieds, dépité et me lança un regard assassin.

« aah oui j'ai oublié de mentionner qu'elle avant plus de 40 ans et de la moustache… Oups ! » m'exclamais-je.

Il tenta de s'assoir sur moi et s'ensuivit une lutte acharnée, tout était permis : pizza dans la figure, chatouilles, tout !

Après manger je déclarais que j'allais faire les courses pour la rentré qui se trouvait déjà être deux jours plus tard. Mike décida de m'accompagner après avoir passé près d'une heure à se préparer. Il était presque pire que moi, mais bien moins pire que notre père. Alors que nous étions sur le seuil, près à partir celui-ci décida d'ailleurs de nous accompagner. Je levais un sourcil sceptique mais ne fit aucun commentaire. « J'ai des courses à faire aussi, je ne resterai pas avec vous, promis » rigola-t-il en voyant nos mines dépités alors qu'il montait dans la voiture.

Je conduis, car j'étais la seule à avoir le permis moldus, et nous menais jusqu'au bar qui assurais la liaison entre le monde magique et le monde moldus, sous les directives de mon père surexcité. Il avait grandi en Angleterre et retrouver « ses racines » comme il disait, le rendait légèrement fou. Nous le suivîmes alors dans le bar, jusqu'à la limite avec le monde magique. Il nous fit un clin d'œil avant de s'exclamer :

« Je vais revoir de vieux amis, pas sure que je mange avec vous ce soir, je vous tiens au courant ! en secouant son portable moldu dans les airs tout en s'éloignant. »

Je secouais la tête, dépité avant de finalement découvrir le fameux « chemin de traverse ». En cette fin aout le soleil était absent, donnant raison aux rumeurs concernant le mauvais temps constant en Angleterre et surtout en sa capitale. Mon frère et moi détonions un peu, bronzé comme nous l'étions et en habit légers. Lui en bermuda en jean, chemise ouverte et lunette aviator avec ses cheveux châtains blond un peu long, lui donnant un air de surfeur d'Australie et moi petite robe à motif fleuris et talons hauts marrons aux couleurs de l'été, lunettes wayfarer et cheveux noirs corbeaux ondulé me donnait l'air d'une latino perdue à Londres. Les gens étaient plutôt blancs et vêtu de couleurs sombres, ou cachés sous de longues capes noires regardant le sol ou caché sous leurs capuches. Je regardais mon frère d'un air entendu, la terreur était belle et bien là, et nous ferions bien de ne pas nous attarder.

Nous fîmes rapidement nos courses et croisions quelques jeunes dans la librairie. Je supposais qu'ils seraient avec nous en cours mais ne les abordais pas. Une fois les livres, uniformes et autres fournitures achetés Mike décida de prendre une glace, je l'accompagnais alors. Nos glaces ne fondaient pas à cause de la température ambiance plutôt basse ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire. Nos rires attirèrent l'attention et les gens nous regardaient comme des bêtes curieuses. On décida alors de rentrer, épuisés par cette ambiance tendu qui régnait du côté magique.

Sur le chemin du retour Mike reçu un message nous informant que notre père mangeait avec de vieux amis et de ne pas l'attendre. Je passais alors la soirée avec mon frère, discutant de l'année qui nous attendait, ressassant les souvenirs de cet été et de l'année passée. Je fini par m'endormir les jambes sur celle de mon frère et lui complètement avachi sur le canapé. Entendant le parquet craquer j'entrouvris les yeux, ensommeillée et nous sentis être recouvert par une couverture, je reçu un baiser sur le front et, reconnaissant mon père, je me replongeais dans le sommeil.

Le réveil ne fut pas aussi doux. Il avait débarqué dans le salon, tiré les rideaux avec force, retirer notre couverture, allumé la radio et chantait à tue-tête sur un vieux tube disco de sa jeunesse. Je lui lançais alors un coussin qui se trouvait être à ma portée et mon partenaire d'infortune en fit de même. Tellement absorbé dans sa dance il ne les vit pas venir et les prit en pleine tête tour à tour. Nous voyant réveiller il sourit de toutes ses dents et se lança dans un récit détaillé de sa sortie de la veille tandis que mon frère lançait le café. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille tout en repensant au magnifique couché de soleil d'Espagne qui était dans mon rêve, je ne captais que quelque bribes et me figeais lorsqu'il déclara « d'ailleurs nous sommes invité ce soir, je vais enfin vous présenter. » Mike laissa tomber la pot de café et j'ouvris grand la bouche.

* * *

bon voilà une sorte d'intro pour ma nouvelle fic.  
Je ne sais pas si ça vous a plu mais j'espère. Mais dans les deux cas j'aimerai bien le savoir alors donnez moi vos avis par Review !  
Désolée pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible et pourtant j'en retrouve à chaque relecture

Je pars une semaine en vacances mais la suite est déjà prète, si ça vous plait je mettrai la suite en rentrant.

Bisous Bisous les petits loups.


End file.
